Shinjitsu: The Truth Behind Our Exsitances
by Dark Mistress Yomiko
Summary: The truth behind yami-tachi's exsitances. Their past, present and future ... and the reason behind it all...


A.N: heeello pplz. This fanfic is CO-WRITTEN by **DREAMY-DREAMY** and **KOI OF MINE**. Check out our other stories!

Every Yugioh/Yuugiou loving fans! This story took a lot of brainstorming so review and review! Thank you and flames are welcome if you want to….but (I always say this) please enjoy!

Author: dreamy-dreamy

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for the ones that are made up by us.

* * *

Chapter One  
A Death

* * *

**Prologue **

A dark night, a dark future…so dark that it chills the bones. Everything was silent. So silent that it was even possible to hear a pin drop into the vast still ocean. It was as if the noise of the world had been sucked clean, leaving only an empty feeling behind... who… would do such a thing? Why is it like this?

* * *

**Present **

"Yugi," Jou called out as they walked down the street together, "Wanna go check out that new game shop?"

It was just like any other day, except there was something different…well, to tell the truth, it wasn't that different. But maybe it had something to do with the weather and the air, as if nature itself was waiting…waiting for something…

"What's wrong Yugi?" Anzu said as she looked at him concerned, her eyes full with worry.

"Huh?" Yugi woke from his "philosophical weird thinking" back to reality.

"Are you alright?" Anzu said again, the look of concern was still there, stronger than ever.

"You just sort of drifted away when I was talking to you," Jou added as he grinned at his best friend.

"I did?" Yugi answered a little dazed, his big purple eyes full of confusion. Did he really zone out that much that Anzu begins worrying over it? Then he smiled to himself, Anzu was always worried.

Anzu smiled a little and didn't say anything else.

"So do you wanna go?" Jou asked.

"…Where?" He asked, confused.

"You weren't listening to me at all!" Jou yelled stopping and waving his arms around.

"Jou…." Anzu said as she sweat dropped, noticing all the people looking at them.

Yugi smiled sheepishly.

"YOU REALLY WEREN'T LISTENING TO ME YUGI!" Jou yelled, even louder.

Yugi looked around for help; he really wasn't in the mood for this today.

"Okay!" Anzu interrupted Joey, "That's enough Jou. Give Yugi a break, after all, he just had exam! He's probably just tired."

Jou stopped abruptly. "Hehe, I sort of forgot about that." He said sheepishly.

This was it, his only chance of escape for the day. He needed to relax for a while, yes, maybe it was the exams. Maybe he was having too much stress even though he doubted it, but still, he just wanted to go home and lay down. Today just wasn't his day. He had fallen down his apartment stairs three times in a ROW, and as if that wasn't enough, he had been late for school because someone had decided not to use the garbage can and instead, dump it out of their apartment window on HIM.

"I'm not feeling that good today," Yugi lied, with a blush, "I'm going to go back home to rest..."

Jou and Anzu's argument stopped right away as Anzu asked in concern, "You don't feel well Yugi?" Her eyes were filling with worry again.

"No, no, no, it's not like that!" Yugi quickly added, wishing he had come up with another excuse.

Anzu paused to think, looking very confused.

Yugi looked around, "Well… I meant that my grandpa's not feeling well. I'm going to check on him." Yugi turned around quickly, his face red from lying. "I'll see you tomorrow!" he called as he disappeared into the mob of people that were doing late-shopping or going home.

"Didn't he just say HE wasn't feeling well?" Anzu asked no one in particular.

"Hey wait Yugi!" Jou yelled suddenly, "What about that game shop?"

"Forget it Jou, he's gone already," Anzu replied as she started walking away.

"Argh…" Jou yelled.

"Calm down Jou, it's not the end of the world," Anzu said coldly, her arms folded.

"Hn," Jou replied, and then he looked at Anzu with a smile. "I know. Why don't you come with me?"

"Wa-" But before Anzu could say anymore, she was already being dragged away by Jou.

* * *

"Whew," Yugi mumbled to himself as he walked down a dark alley, taking a short cut back home. "That was really close…" he trailed off.

The dark alley was what it had always been. It looked like one of those scenes right out from a horror movie. The garbage bags were tossed everywhere, and the floor was cold, wet and slimy-looking. And occasionally a garbage lid would clang and a cat would screech as it raced across the narrow dark alley.

But Yugi didn't really notice this at all, he was walking at a fast pace, the only thing on his mind was to get home, get a cup of hot chocolate and wait until his grandpa would get back…from wherever he was.

Yugi's grandpa was a short man with grey hair, grey mustache and a grey beard. His eyes were the same colour as Yugi's and they lived together in a small apartment. A while back his grandpa had been running a game shop but they had closed it down for a month now.

'I need a little free time,' Yugi's grandpa had said, smiling, his whole face glowing with happiness. 'You know, some time to spend with my grandson.'

Yugi smiled at that memory but… even though his grandpa had lots of free time now, he was never around. Yugi only saw him in the mornings when he was getting ready for school. And even then, he hardly got to talk with his grandpa; he would either be sleeping because he had gotten back really late or not there at all! Yugi sighed… what was his grandpa doing now?

* * *

**GAME SHOP **

Jou and Anzu arrived at the game shop as it was quite easy to find, with a great big blue sign hanging above the shop entrance. It's a really fancy shop with all the latest games. Jou rushed into the store, making sure Anzu was following.

"Wow," Jou said as he looked around. Anzu sulked a little. 'That little…' she thought, 'he didn't even ASK me if I wanted to come.'

"Oh, oh, look at that Anzu, it's the latest game, with all the guns of-"

'Really!' Anzu thought as she looked at Jou, 'He's acting like a little kid!' She flushed as a little kid pointed out Jou to his mother.

"Jounouchi …" Anzu started to say.

But a cold voice interrupted her. "Oh look, if it isn't the mutt…"

'I know that voice,' Anzu thought.

Jou spun around and stared.

There stood Seto Kaiba, his white cloak trailing a little, and behind him was his little brother Mokuba Kaiba.

"YOU!" Jou exclaimed loudly as he pointed a finger at Seto.

"How rude," Seto said indifferently as he started to walk away, Mokuba following right behind.

"What are you doing here?" Jou demanded.

Seto turned around and smirked. "What am I doing HERE? Don't make me laugh."

"What?" Jou yelled with vigor.

"Seto built this place," Mokuba informed him proudly.

"…built…?" Jou trailed off, then he asked with surprise, "You built this place?"

Anzu sighed inwardly. Seto and Joey will never get along will they? In the background they were arguing again, Jou with his loud voice and Seto in his cold manner. Anzu wasn't interested, it had gotten to the point where they argued so much there was no point anymore.

There was a crowd gathering around the two people. Some where pointing, others were leaving but still the two argued nevertheless.

"I'm going to the washroom," Anzu sighed as she left for the bathroom.

* * *

Yugi sighed again. 'Really, if grandpa wanted to be out, he should tell me where he was so I wouldn't have to worry about him.' he thought.

"Look on the bright side;" Yugi told himself, "At least grandpa is happy…right Yami?" he asked the other being inside him.

The being didn't say anything; he was concentrating on something else.

"What is it?" Yugi asked as he stopped in his tracks.

"_I'm not sure, but…"_ Yami said, frowning a little.

* * *

"Is that all you got, old man?" the cold voice taunted the old man.

"You…" wheezed the man, his grey hair messy and unkempt from the fight.

Cold laughter ran throughout the alley. "You've gotten weak. You should just retire old man; after all, it's been a long time."

The man picked himself off the ground; his clothes were full of dirt. "You fiend. I'll finish you here and rid the world of your filthy presence."

"Why don't you try?" the cold voice said.

Slowly standing up, the old man picked up his dagger and charged at the "fiend". The fiend laughed and dodged easily out of the way. The man tried again and missed.

"You are old," the person exclaimed heartily.

"Don't push me, Vampire! YOU'LL REGRET IT!" bellowed the man, as he started to grow white wings, and claws started to form.

"Oh," there was a pause as the cold voice considered the new situation, "I didn't know you could still transform. Well, it doesn't really matter." Then it extracting its own black leathery wings, cockily said, "Come at me!" and beckoned with its claws, fangs appearing as the vampire smiled.

"You…!" the old man stretched his wings and took flight, dagger still in his hand; he aimed it at the person and threw it.

"You need to do better than that," the voice laughed as it dodged out of the way easily.

"Argh!" the man shouted as he lunged at the vampire.

"…mistake!" the vampire mocked as it flexed its claws and slashed.

Blood spewed everywhere as the man fell slowly. His white feathered wings splattered with droplets of blood.

"Aw, it ended already?" the vampire exclaimed as it examined its claws. The vampire knelt down and held the man's face in blood splattered pale hand. "You really are old, you should've quit while you were young." The vampire laughed cruelly, then lowered its head to his neck and pierced the flesh. It drank the blood greedily, and sucked the man dry.

"Die…in _peace_, Yugi's grandpa," then the vampire walked away, leaving a dying man behind.

The old man closed his eyes, feeling every second of his life slipping away, he put away his feathered wings…that would be the last time he would be using it…

* * *

"_There!"_ Yami said, _"Just around that corner…there's been…"_

Yugi ran where Yami had pointed out and rounded the corner, only to find it splattered with blood, beautiful white feathers tinted almost red with blood lying around. And at the bottom of all of this was a man…not just any man, but Yugi's GRANDPA!

Yugi's mind froze, his grandpa…what…? His thoughts couldn't complete themselves, and questions were battling each other to be answered.

"I…" he whispered as he fell on his knees and went to his grandpa. "G-Grandpa…?"

The old man opened his eyes ever so slowly, using every will power and strength he had.

"Yu-" he coughed, "Yugi.."

"Grandpa! What…what happened?"

In spite of the dire situation, his grandpa smiled, "I'm sorry – sorry Yugi." He coughed some more and blood rushed out.

"No…"Yugi whispered.

"I should – should have – have told you – everything," he stuttered. "Why-" he coughed uncontrollably.

"It's okay grandpa," Yugi said, "It's okay, everything's going to be alright."

"No," his grandpa said. "It's my time…to go…"

"NO!"

"Listen Yugi," his grandpa said as he summoned every ounce of strength left, "This is – _wheeze_ – important!"

Yugi stared, and then nodded reluctantly.

"My- my –diary- everything! Read everything…read it!" Then he was gone. It happened so fast that Yugi was unable to comprehend. Yugi's grandfather had passed away…

Yami, in spirit form, knelt softly next to Yugi.

"_Yugi…"_ Yami whispered unable to think of any words to comfort Yugi, _"I..I'm sorry…"_ and he rested a hand on his shoulder.

Tears welled up in Yugi's eyes as the truth sank in. He wouldn't be seeing his grandpa anymore; they would never be able to spend time together again.

"GRANDPA!" Yugi cried sorrowfully, the tears now flowing freely.

Yami took a step back; there was nothing he could do. _"I'm sorry…"_ but Yugi didn't hear him. Yami raised his head and looked at the sky, a cloudless sky, yet such a horrible thing had happened. One would think that the sky would cry with them for a lost of a loving grandpa…

Yami was then cruelly yanked back to reality as the smell of blood had finally found its way to him. The smell was so familiar…

"_Blood,"_ he muttered and took a second look around him. There was the blood… and the blood had come from? Yami looked at Yugi's grandpa. THERE! A deep slash across his body that had ended his life but… more importantly the two punctured holes on the right side of his neck.

Vampire.

A wave of hot rage flowed through Yami, such a rage that he hadn't felt in so many years, who dares kill without _HIS permission?_ The vampires listened to him! Who dared to do otherwise?

Then he saw the white feathers.

'_Feathers…?'_ Yami thought, _'Why are there so many feathers?'_

No vampire had feathers when they transformed, so…there was a Hell Hunter involved? A Hunter had been here? Yami's eyes widened, '_Damn_,' he thought.

'_Why didn't they save Yugi's grandpa?'

* * *

_

_**BACK TO THE GAME SHOP **_

"I don't have time to waste arguing with you," Seto said with an air of dismissal.

Jou felt anger flow through his body, "Why you!" And he tried to punch Seto, only to be held back by guards.

"LET GO OF ME!"

Anzu rounded a corner, back from the washroom, and saw Jou being dragged out of the shop by a bunch of guards. 'Oh no,' she thought softly and hurried after them.

The guards threw Jou roughly out and one of them said, "Don't come back again, punk." And then they went back into the shop, the glass doors sliding close behind them.

"What a bunch of jerks!" Anzu exclaimed as she helped Joey up.

* * *

"_Yugi,"_ Yami said with a voice that meant let-me-take-control-now.

Yugi slowly looked at Yami. "I- I couldn't – couldn't save – him," he sniffed sadly.

Yami looked away. _"I'm so sorry Yugi, please let me find out what happened."_

"I-" Yugi began but changed his mind and nodded wearily…

And Yami took over.

Yugi and Yami were very different people and had their own minds. Yami was a powerful Pharaoh whose spirit had been put into a puzzle, and this puzzle had fallen into the hands of a boy named Yugi. And together they had help save the world, they were best friends…

Even though Yami and Yugi were different people, hardly anyone could tell them apart and most didn't even know that in Yugi, another being existed.

"_I'm really sorry Yugi, I promise I'll find out what happened,"_ Yami promised.

"_Thank you Yami."_

And with a mental movement, he blocked the link that allowed Yugi to see what Yami was doing. This link proved to be useful when one wanted privacy. When the link was up, Yugi couldn't see what Yami was doing, and when it was down, Yugi could.

'_Forgive _me Yugi,' Yami said softly. Then with a final look at the corpse, he exited the alley, knowing that the police would come soon to deal with this.

* * *

"Jou!" a female voice called.

Joey turned around and saw Shizuka, his younger sister; her long orange-blonde hair blowing in the wind…and beside her was Honda.

"YOU!" Jou pointed at Honda accusingly, "WHAT are you doing with my sister?"

Honda smiled, "Well, she had no plans for this afternoon so…"

"SO?"

"Aw c'mon man, it was just a walk." Honda said in his defense.

Jou crossed his arms and glared at him.

"You…" Jou started but was cut off by Shizuka who greeted someone cheerfully.

"Yugi!"

They turned around and saw Yami walking up the street towards them.

"It's Yugi…" Anzu said confused.

"Hey Yugi." Jou greeted Yami as he walked up the street.

Yami stopped and glanced at Yugi's friends.

"Are you feeling better now?" Anzu asked with concern.

Shizuka's eyes widened. "You weren't feeling well Yugi?"

Yami looked flustered, "Um..well, I feel better now."

Shizuka looked relieved but didn't say anything.

"Where are you going now?" Honda asked.

"Home," Yami replied quickly and started walking away, then disappeared around a corner, and was gone.

"His home isn't that way," Jou commented, slightly puzzled.

* * *

Yami's brow was burrowed in concentration as he walked away from Yugi's group of friends. They were already forgotten about. What was really on his mind was the murder.

'The only place where I can find out who did it, is that place…' he thought.

Yami stopped in front of a shop that looked abandoned. He looked around and made sure no one was around, then opened the door and walked in. Inside was dark and had a musty smell of dust. The shop wasn't big, but what was really interesting about it was that it had no storekeeper or anything to sell. Its shelves were covered with dust and were falling apart from neglect. In the corner of the store was an old creaky cabinet and on top of this cabinet was a beat-up old-fashioned money holder and a bell that looked as if it was picked up after a car had run over it a few times.

And at the far end of the room was a door, but unlike the rest of the shop, this door was brand new and made out of metal.

Yami walked towards the creaky cabinet, and rang the old bell. Far off, below him, somewhere underground, he could hear the faint _ding dong_ the bell was making. He waited for a while but no one came, so he rang again and again, not letting go of the bell.

"I'm coming, geez," someone yelled irritated. "People now a day have no patience!" he said from the other side of the metal door.

Yami stopped pressing the bell and waited. The silence stretched and stretched, and finally there was a click. And the door was slowly pushed open…

_To Be Continued…

* * *

_

A.N: Well, that's it for now…next chapter will be written by **Koi of Mine**, so be sure to check back for an update. And **please drop off a review to tell us what you thought!**


End file.
